


oh really? [discontinued]

by Hobisgcf (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM, WAYV
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'll add more tags along the way, It's mostly Fluff don't worry, M/M, Mark Centric, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Multi, NCT 127 Ensemble - Freeform, Overworked, Phone Calls, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), but inconsistent, i still suck at tagging, i thought it'd be a fun concept, idk why i wrote this, lapslock, markhyuck, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobisgcf
Summary: Mark and his other members get called to the company for a meeting. Things take a turn for the better from thereorSuper M's crackheaded pre-debut times.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 19
Kudos: 173
Collections: Markhyuck, Neo got back





	1. Finding out

Mark kept fiddling with his fingers. He was so fucking scared right now. But he knew he wasn't the only one because Taeyong kept rambling to Ten, a habit he does when he's nervous. He was called to the company along with Taeyong, Ten and Yukhei suddenly. Which got the 4 of them extremely nervous.

"What text did you get?" Ten had asked.

"We didn't get a text, we got a call." Taeyong and Mark said together.

Oh fuck, this was so nerve racking. Mark thinks about all things he's done this week. Nothing out of the ordinary, he thinks. Practice, eat, meet management sometimes and repeat more or less. They're waiting to be called into the dreaded meeting room.

Suddenly he sees Baekhyun and Jongin coming their way and sat with them. He saw how Ten froze. Ten looked up to Jongin.

Baekhyun let's out a smile and greets them. They greet him back, trying to not sound so nervous. Jongin doesn't say anything he just smiles and waves.

"Why are the seniors here? I don't know why but i have a really good feeling about this, bro. Just a little scared." Yukhei whispers. 

Mark gives him a smile and Yukhei pities him.

"Hey guys!" They turned their heads to see where the voice came from.

Lee Taemin.

Taemin knew why they were called in like this. A new group was forming and they're calling it Super M. But Taemin was pretty surprised when he saw the other members that's going to be put in this group. He smiled softly at the sight of Jongin.

Jongin returned it by smiling widely at this best friend's arrival. Baekhyun gasped a little. Mark thinks a little, why were 3 seniors and 4 rookies literally called to the meeting room? Maybe Yukhei was right. Maybe something good was about to happen.

A staff called them in and snapped half of them out of their thoughts. Yukhei pats Mark's back and Mark just smiles gratefully. God, he loved Yukhei so much.

All of them went into the room and realized Lee Sooman was there. The air felt tense as they took their seats, Sooman's eyes following them.

After everyone settled down he spoke, "I'm sure you kids don't know why we called you in tonight." Taeyong and Mark shake their heads. Indicating that they didn't. They were always called by management alot so Sooman didn't mind this.

"It's because SM is forming a new group, called SuperM. 7 people were chosen for this new project. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out." 

Mark dies on the inside.

Taemin let's out a small gasp.

But they stayed silent. Processesing this new information. 'How did i even get in this group? With all these talented people?' Mark thought. Maybe they were all thinking the same thing but of course they didn't know that.

"We've chosen the best of the best for this super group. The best dancers, rappers and vocalists. Visuals if you will. Insanely popular among your group and has millions upon millions of fans. Has earned the company money while working here. You 7 have all of these criterias that we were looking for so SM is proud to announce that you 7 are in SuperM." Lee Sooman finished with a clap.

The NCT and WayV members widened their eyes. 

This was the first time the company ever complimented them. Especially the 2 WayV members. Baekhyun, Jongin and Taemin were used to being complimented. They literally built this company. But they were still shocked too, just not as much as the kids were.

"Oh, not to forget, practice starts in 3 days. Please focus on the task given to you. You debut in 3 months. Not much time if i do say so myself. Goodluck with this new responsibility. Meeting dismissed." Sooman said before leaving the room. 

They bowed to him and stayed in the meeting room.

Yukhei took a minute to speak for the rest of his fellow members.

"What in the fuck just happened?" Yukhei says.

Baekhyun giggles at the profanity.

"Oh my god, they did not just put me in another group." Mark muttered. Ten laughs at Mark's words.

"You're Mark Lee. I've heard about you from my members. Pro debuter they call you." Jongin laughs.

"Yeah, I've debuted 4 times in the past 3 years. I can't believe they're throwing me in a new group again." Mark suppress the need to breakdown.

"Poor Markie, it's ok. I'll cook you something when we get back." Taeyong coos.

"So, you guys are from nct 127? I heard NCT is like a giant family. You guys have a shitload of members. 21?? woah, i can't imagine the leader handling you guys." Taemin says worriedly.

"No, 2 of them are from WayV. SM doesn't really associate WayV with the whole NCT brand. Heard they wanted WayV to earn a name for themselves." Baekhyun explains and Jongin teases him for being an NCT fanatic. (But aren't we all?)

"Oh right. I'm Ten and that's Xuxi or Lucas or Yukhei. Whatever you'd like to call him. We're the 2 members from WayV." Ten points to Yukhei. The seniors note that Yukhei is very tall and insanely handsome.

"Oh my god, you're Ten? Like _the_ _Ten_?" Jongin asks in disbelief.

"Yeah i guess. Nothing special about me really—" Jongin cuts Ten off quickly.

"What?!? You're like a literal dancing god. I love dream in a dream's choreo. I can't believe you choreographed it yourself." Jongin says in awe.

Ten mutters a 'thanks hyung, you're still better'. Jongin smiled at the small reply. Then Ten proceeded to look at Taeyong. 

"Oh and the leader of NCT is actually sitting right next to me." Ten points to Taeyong and pokes his cheeks.

Taeyong turns red and slaps his hand away.

"I'm not exactly their leader... I'm only the leader of 127—" Ten immediately cuts Taeyong off.

"But you play the role so wel, hyung." Ten gazes into Taeyong's eyes.

Taeyong looks away from Ten's gaze and lets out an awkward laugh. 

"They're always like that, don't worry." Mark explains to his hyungs.

"Well it was nice meeting you 4, i'm sure you guys know who we are. We're very happy to be able to work with you guys. It's such an honor working with a 'pro debuter', a dad to 21 members, a literal dancing machine and a very handsome and insanely tall kid." Taemin teases. Baekhyun and Jongin laugh.

The 4 rookies blushed from embarrassment.

"It's great to work with 3 legends..." Taeyong muttered.

"Ah, well i have to get back to my dorms." Taemin said before standing up. Earning an 'us too!' from Baekhyung and Jongin. They said their goodbyes and Taeyong replied on their behalf.

"Oh my god, i did not just get complimented by Lee Taemin. Hyung, slap me." Ten said facing Taeyong.

"Tennie, no." 

"Guys, let's just get back to the dorms. Rest a bit for these 3 days and regain our composure." Mark said.

"Mark, i think only you, Tae hyung and Tennie hyung are like this. I'm completely fine. But i do agree, let's get back."

"I saw you fidgeting, Yukhei."

"Shut the _fuck up_." Yukhei shot back while whining. 

"Break it up, boys. Let's get back to the dorms. Night boys, i love you guys. See y'all in 3 days." Taeyong exclaimed happily and excitedly despite it being 1 in the morning.

Everyone left already and he's walking with Taeyong. He's in a group with 3 people that he trusts with his life, nothing could _possibly_ go wrong.


	2. Keep going, honey. part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is just a little anxious and maybe tired too. He's just waiting for the day he'll break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 will be posted soon, i promise. anyways, i had a lot of fun with this chapter for some weird reason. i honestly have never done a phone call conversation?? so i'm sorry if it sucked.

He takes that statement back, something did go wrong. He got in a fight with Yukhei when they were practicing and it was they're first ever practice. But he can't even really call it a fight.

Mark doesn't really remember how they got into a fight anyways. He was doing just fine until all of a sudden Yukhei lashed out on him for doing a dance wrong. He bumped into Yukhei and he immediately fell to the ground with a loud thud. Mark was in a daze. He was so fucking tired, all he wanted to do right now was jump in his bed. Yukhei started saying things but he didn't really register what Yukhei said. But one word did get his attention, 

"God, Mark Lee, you're fucking useless."

Mark widens his eyes and stared at Yukhei.

"Xuxi, that's enough." Ten pulls Yukhei outside the room for a talk probably. 

"You okay? C'mon he's probably just stressed. I mean, we all are. Please, don't take it to heart okay?" Baekhyun helps him up. 

"Ah, sorry for causing trouble either way, hyung. And i won't." He lied. Jongin smiled at him. It eased his nerves a little.

Mark averted his attention to Taemin and Taeyong. They did realize the racket Yukhei and Mark did but didn't mind that much. Taeyong and Taemin smiled at him as well.

Mark covers his face with his hands.

 _Pathetic,_ he thinks.

It takes a while for things to calm down. Ten and Yukhei come back in the room later on. Ten nudges for Yukhei to go apologize to Mark. Yukhei hesitates but goes nonetheless.

"Hey, Mark, i'm crazy sorry. My head was all jumbled up. I'm so sorry Mark. I didn't mean what i said okay? I love you to pieces." Yukhei said smiling nervously. 

Mark smiles back and nods.

"I love you more." Mark replied before they continued practicing.

—

Even though everything was solved, he could feel the distance between him and Yukhei. He hated this feeling. Maybe it affected him only because Yukhei seemed fine. Maybe it was just him that was avoiding Yukhei.

"Mark, what's going on with you?" Jongin asks one day after practice. Ten and Yukhei had to leave early. They had filiming for their own group. So now it was just the 5 of them.

 _It's_ _nothing,_ Mark wants to say. But the concern that laced Jongin's voice made him wanted to say the truth. He knows he's been acting weird. He swears that it's just the anxiety creeping up on him. It makes him scared for everything. Waking up the next day? Hell no. Dancing in front of other people? No thank you. Talking? Yeah, maybe silence is better.

"I don't really know, hyung. I feel like everything is spiraling. Everything is such a blur these days." Mark sighs. That wasn't exactly accurate but it was the best he could muster right now.

"Hey, take it easy alright? We're here if you need us." Taemin suddenly blurts out.

"Yeah, we can help with anything. Just tell us." Taeyong pats Mark's back. God, did he just want to cry and curl up in a ball right there.

He's so goddamn tired. He's sick of being insulted by managers and their choreographer. Insult after insult, he breaks a little. It's pathetic really. And then, he has promotions, interviews and other schedules with 127 and now he's in another group. A group that's preparing for debut. He has to film soon and that makes his stomach churn uncomfortably. So he takes a deep breathe and stands up, 

"Let's get back to practicing, okay?" His voice sounds small. He doesn't really know why.

Everyone follows Mark soon after, they're just really worried about him.

—

 _"Mark? Where are you? It's already so late."_ Taeyong asked worriedly over the call.

Mark checked his watch, he couldn't believe hours had passed since he came to dance.

"M' at the dance studio. I'll be back in an hour or so—"

 _"No you're not, Mark. I'm coming to get you."_ Disappointment laced Taeyong's voice.

Before he could even reply Taeyong had ended the call.

Fuck, he's so dead. Especially if Taeyong brings him to the Super M dorm. He realized he's shaking badly. Do i always look this pale and tired?, he questioned as he checked his appearance in the mirror in front of him. He looks fucking dead if he'd say so himself. 

Mark decides to lay on the floor for now. He just realized how close he was to passing the fuck out. He decided to practice every single night, to improve his dancing. He's so glad no one knows he comes here. He always tries to go when everyone was asleep and came back by dawn. But looks like today he was careless, Taeyong just caught him. How did he end up like this? Wasn't everything supposed to be fine? He's Mark Lee, surely he can handle a little bit of anxiety.

He doesn't notice Taeyong when he entered the room. He was too busy thinking.

Taeyong gasps at Mark's state.

"Oh my god, Mark!" He didn't expect to find Mark, his precious maknae having a panic attack and he seemed so disassociated. He runs over to him, spewing out encouraging words softly.

"Mark, try and breathe with me c'mon. You can do it." Taeyong says while putting Mark on his lap.

But Mark doesn't really hear him. His head feels like it's about to explode. He just knows how comfortable he is. It makes him want to sleep more than anything. 

Soon, he hears many voices and not just one. So he tries to find the owners of those voices.

Baekhyun panics. What the fuck was going on? Taeyong just called him suddenly and now he's here with Ten and Taemin. But he understood when they arrived at the practice room. Mark looking so damn dead. 

So here they are, trying to get Mark to snap back into reality. They succeeded after a while and Mark immediately fell asleep. Exhaustion taking over him.

"That was so scary." Ten mutters.

"Yeah, what's he doing here anyways? I thought he was sleeping already. Y'know how much he loves his bed." Taemin asks worriedly.

"That's what i wanna find out too. But i remember when we were promoting with Nct U, he was like this as well. That was the worst time of my life, seeing him overwork himself like that." Taeyong looks back to Mark. He's letting out light snores now.

"We'll all talk to him tomorrow. Make sure he doesn't leave the dorm that morning. I'm really concerned. For now, let's just get back to the dorms and sleep. Okay?" Baekhyun says softly.

They all nod in agreement and carry Mark back to the dorms.

Once they arrived, Jongin and Yukhei was already waiting for them at the living room.

"Hey— Oh god, what happened?" Jongin takes a good look at Taeyong who's carrying Mark.

"We don't really know yet but we found him having a panic attack in the dance studio." Taeyong states grimly.

"What? But it's literally 1 in the morning. Why was he there?" Yukhei asks quickly. He's never seen his best friend like this.

"That's the problem, we don't know anything." Baekhyun states. He's so frustrated and angry at himself. He already failed being a leader and they didn't even debut yet.

"Guys, don't worry. We'll talk about it tomorrow, let's just go to bed. It's really late." Ten says while yawning.

Everyone replies more or less. Taeyong goes to Mark's and Jongin's shared room. He tries to change Mark into something more comfortable. Which he succeeds at. So he tucks Mark in and kisses his forehead.

"Hyung, are you sure Mark hasn't been doing this every night? y'know sneaking out?" Taeyong questions Jongin.

"I don't think so. When i wake up he's in bed already, like he never left."

"Okay, thanks hyung. Goodnight." Taeyong says before leaving the room.

—

Mark feels strangely comfortable. He rolls over and realized he's on his bed. In his room.

His body immediately shot up. He looked at the clock, 6 a.m it showed. He hears Jongin soft snores. How did he end up at the dorm? He was practicing. Then memories from last night came back.

"Fuck..." He can't believe he's that careless.

He takes deep breathes. He can't let his stupid anxiety get to him now, he's come so far already.

He searches for his phone and goes to the kitchen to drink something.

"I guess i should call hyuck..." Mark mutters. He hopes Hyuck is awake right now.

He presses call on Donghyuck's contact. Beeping sounds fill his ears, he's scared. What if Hyuck doesn't pick up?

Donghyuck does pick up but doesn't say anything for a minit.

 _"Yes, baby?"_ Donghyuck's voice sounds raspy. Mark woke him up.

"Were you sleeping? You can go back to bed if you're tired."

 _"Yeah kinda. But i'm awake now. I really missed you, hyung."_

"M'sorry for that. I'll try and go back to 127's dorm soon."

 _"Don't_ _be sorry. We can see each other anytime. But right now, you have to focus on your current debut_ , _i'm always supporting you no matter what."_ Donghyuck says softly.

Mark smiles. The most realest smile he has in days.

"Thanks, Hyuck. I really needed that. I love you so much."

Donghyuck giggles.

 _"You're welcome and i love you more_. _I need to get ready for an interview now. Bye, hyung!_

Mark laughs and says his goodbyes. He's such in a good mood now. He regrets not calling Donghyuck sooner or not he would've been fine the past few days.

"Someone is happy." A laugh follows soon after.

Mark immediately turns around and sees Baekhyun grinning.

"Ah, hyung..." Mark scratches his neck.

"Don't worry, i just wanna get you. Me and the others wanna talk with you for a minit."

Mark widens his eyes. Not this, he was in a good mood for the first time and now he has talk to them? His luck has failed him yet again.

"I'll be there in a second."

He takes a deep breathe before going to the living room.


	3. should've, would've, could've

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukhei was fine all in all but he didn't know fans were invested in his looks. is that all he's here for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, sorry for not updating for a while. i had some problems. n e ways, this chapter was personal for me n i relate to some of yukhei's problems. oh and ig we're never getting that sec chap of mark's confrontation just yet. i'm so sorry for the rushed ending and sorry for the lapslock?? hope u enjoyed <33

"guys," the instructor tries to get their attention by clapping his hands. "practice is done, you can go rest." the instructor says before leaving the room.

everyone bows to him and mutters their thank you's.

as soon as the door shuts, baekhyun immediately crumbles to the floor.

"finally!" he shouts happily.

"for a hyung, you act like a kid." jongin mutters.

"i heard that and i don't care. as long as i look hot. that's all that matters."

"no, i think that's yukhei." jongin looks over at said boy.

yukhei is trying to think about what to eat after this because taeyong would usually ask them to grab food. but the thought of food makes yukhei to puke. his stomach churns uncomfortably.

"hyungs, how about dinner at the usual?" ten offers.

"sure. i'm kinda hungry." mark says.

"me too actually." taemin chirps.

taeyong also nods in agreement.

ten smiles at them but realizes yukhei hasn't really said anything.

"xuxi? you okay with this?"

"what? oh, yeah. sure, it's fine with me." yukhei answers rather quickly. ten's gaze lingers at him and yukhei prays that he'll just let it go. to his luck, ten averts his attention to mark.

"how you holding up?" ten asks sweetly.

"m'fine." mark answers sleepily.

after their heart to heart, every member has made it their responsibility to always look out for mark. not that the younger has a problem with that but yukhei knows deep down that mark is grateful for that decision.

"well you can rest when we get back, okay?" taeyong says. mark replies with a hum.

—

"the usual, please." taeyong says to the waiter.

she nods and says she'll come back with the food in 20 minutes. 

they always come here after practice. even the waiters know their orders already.

yukhei randomly goes through his social social media using his private accounts. if the company knew he'd be dead but they don't.

he smiles at the compliments he gets and how fans gush over him. but he also sees the negative, he doesn't really mind because he can always work hard and improve. 

he scrolls and scrolls until... _oh_.

so that's what they think? that he's gained weight? that he's only a visual? that he's nothing more than a pretty face? he denies it at first but slowly the realization sinked in. he's just a face. a pretty one. that's the only thing he has. if he gained weight, then there was nothing else that was special about him.

it hurt his heart a little.

the food arrived soon after and it didn't really look that appetizing anymore.

so he poked at it. only eating some of it, to which mark found strange. yukhei usually eats his food immediately. maybe he's just not feeling that hungry, he thinks.

but that wasn't it and it went on like that for weeks. it went unnoticed every single time.

—

yukhei is so tired. maybe it's because of the lack of food or that he's not sleeping.

ten hasn't really noticed yet which is good.

it's just been 6 weeks, they're so close to debuting. he keeps a well planned diet that he thinks is good enough or not he'll just cut off some other meals.

he's been doing some schedules with wayv and fans have noticed how he has a sharper jaw, more prominent collar bones and how his cheeks are a little sunken. but that's ok because he still has that same smile. a smile that melts people's heart and that's all that matters to him. if his fans are happy, he's happy.

all the negativity have decreased but they still linger and he sees them. so he puts those comments about his looks as motivation.

so here he is, slumped over the same fucking toilet bowl that he despises. disposing of his insides and it makes him sick.

yukhei doesn't know what time it is nor does he actually care. no one would find him. it's been like that for a while. he tries to stand but immediately falls over. he tries and tries until finally he manages to grasp for the sink.

he stands up slowly and carefully, falling would hurt a lot right now.

he looks at himself in the mirror and smiles tiredly. he washes his face and cleans up. it takes a few minutes but that's fine, it's not like he's going to go to bed anyways.

he leaves the bathroom and tries to close the door quietly. he was scared he'd wake taeyong or baekhyun up because they were light sleepers and honestly, he didn't want to face them right now.

he creeps quietly to the kitchen, his throat feels rather uncomfortable after forcing his guts out so he thinks a cup of cold water might make it feel better. 

he's surprised to see the kitchen light on but doesn't mind it. maybe one of the members just forgot to turn it off.

he steps in the kitchen only to find mark on the table. it looks like as if he was waiting for him to enter.

"oh, hey bro." mark beams.

yukhei smiles back. but deep down, he just wants to leave right now. he knows how mark is observant and mark probably wants to ask him something.

"why don't you sit down? missed having a deep conversation with you," yukhei freezes and mark notices. "i'm kidding." yukhei almost screamed in joy.

"hey, you need to eat something, yukhei." mark says suddenly.

yukhei chugged down his water and put the glass in the sink.

_thunk_

"sure do, maybe tomorrow before practice. breakfast would sound super nice." _lie_

he hopes mark doesn't see through that obvious lie.

"now that you mention it, that would be nice."

oh no, he hopes he doesn't actually have to eat breakfast. sounds like the most dreadful experience ever.

"well, night, yukhei." mark says before leaving yukhei alone in the kitchen.

he washes his glass and turns the lights off. he walks to his and taeyong's shared room quietly and hoping that the door won't creak this time and to his luck it doesn't.

he hops in bed. taeyong shuffles and yukhei held his breath until taeyong's breath became even again.

he sighs out in relief.

yukhei falls asleep happy at least. but what he didn't know was that taeyong and mark already knew what was happening with him and they're taking baby steps to approach him.

—

yukhei wakes up warm. strangely warm. he rolls over to see taeyong on his bed hugging onto him like he was going to disappear.

yukhei looks at taeyong for a while before deciding to wake up and do his business. 

"mhm, yukhei, wait." taeyong mutters as yukhei gets out of bed.

"ah, never mind. go do your stuff but come back in here after you're done." taeyong says as he yawns and stretches.

yukhei stares at him in confusion but goes along with it nonetheless.

it takes a while but ten and mark come in after taeyong texted them.

"so what's this about?" ten asks. he's already jumping around, excited.

"i think—" mark says before taeyong shot him a look. "ah, _we_ think, there might be something going on with yukhei. i don't know if you've realized but that boy isn't eating much and it's been very noticeable."

"yeah and i was thinking... we'd do something about it." ten nods at the sudden seriousness.

"so here's the thing..." and they explained what they were going to do.

yukhei gets out of the bathroom only to be greeted by a sleepy baekhyun.

"morning, tall human being."

yukhei laughs and baekhyun just smiles before going to the bathroom.

yukhei thinks about what taeyong was planning. it must be harmless because well, taeyong as a whole is an adorable mess.

but he didn't expect mark and ten to be there too.

"xuxi!" ten shot up and hugged him.

"hi to you too."

"well, we kinda have a surprise for you and there it is." ten says pointing to his bed. a tray of pancakes, it looked extremely appetizing but his mind was already rejecting it.

"oh" was all yukhei let out. he looked at mark for a second, so he did take my request seriously.

"well, do you like it?" mark says. "breakfast in bed."

yukhei plays along. or tries to. he sits in bed and feels comfortable already. taeyong smiles.

"after this, we have practice as you may know but i delayed it a little. taemin hyung has to meet jimin. so i guess we can chill, practice is in 2 hours." taeyong explains the schedule.

"what? i want to meet jimin sunbaenim too!" ten says suddenly.

"later, maybe you can tag along on another one of their bro hangouts." ten huffs at the rejection.

while their conversation was going on, yukhei poked at the pancakes. he cuts off a tiny piece and puts it in his mouth. it tastes good and his mouth waters for more but he remembers the comments about his weight. 

just this one time, he thinks. but then i won't be good looking anymore...

mark sees his hesitation as yukhei suddenly stops chewing. yukhei sensed mark's gaze on him and starts chewing again.

"hey, bud, can you finish this?"

yukhei just nods but clearly, it's not true.

"i want some, please?" ten says.

yukhei mind goes onto autopilot for now. it's a blur after that and before he even realizes, they're all being hurried in a van for practice.

practice goes by like normal, except that he feels the need to vomit all of a sudden. after dancing to jopping for a while, he feels the pancakes that he ate rise up to his throat. he abruptly stops dancing and runs out the room to find a bathroom.

the instructor stops the music and gives them a confused look.

"uh... 10 minutes. find him." he says still weirded out.

taeyong scrambled to his feet and tracked yukhei dowm.

meanwhile, yukhei was crying over the toilet. his throat burns badly, he shouldn't have eaten so much. he sobs harder because by now nothing is coming out, he's just gagging. it hurts. and what's worse was that he didn't close the fucking stall.

taeyong immediately enters the bathroom and sees yukhei crouched over the toilet.

"yukhei, oh my god." he breathes out and stands right next to him. taeyong rubs yukhei's back and draws circles till he gets it out of his system. it's so soothing.

yukhei let's out choked sobs.

"you're okay, yukhei. i'm here for you." taeyong says softly.

until he was certain that yukhei was done, he pulled him up and balanced him, holding his waist firmly.

"c'mon, let's wash up. then we go back to the practice room. slowly." taeyong leads him to the sink. he does wash up, just a little slow because he felt so tired. his face was pale now and his breathing was uneven.

taeyong pitied him.

soon after, taeyong brings back a tired yukhei back to the practice room.

everyone else glances at yukhei and baekhyun feels a sudden familiarity hit him. taemin as well. so baekhyun musters up a plan, but the plan requires them to be at the dorms.

"can we please cancel practice?" baekhyun looks at the instructor, his eyes pleading.

"fine, but only because you guys need the break." 

"thank you so much, hyung." baekhyun bowed and the instructor just ruffled his hair.

jongin scrambled to his feet and started packing up his stuff along with taemin and ten. 

"get going boys, be safe!" he shouted as everyone cleared out.

taeyong had called for a van a few minutes prior so they were all going inside. the ride home was quite except yukhei's soft snores that arose sometimes.

after they arrived, taeyong muttered a thank you to the driver and mark tried to wake yukhei up.

"hey, wake up." mark gets a grunt as a reply.

"i think we're gonna have to carry him," mark pauses. "i think jongin hyung has to carry him."

jongin pretends to act betrayed but does it nonetheless.

slowly but surely, everyone was at the dorm. yukhei was awake sort of, he's exhausted but he knows if he avoids this conversation, things will get worse. jongin already went to his room to hit up the showers. taemin was probably sleeping, since he was out early this morning.

everyone else was in yukhei's and taeyong's room. ten slowly strokes yukhei's hair.

"you doing okay?" ten asks worriedly.

"m'tired." ten wants to squish him. 

"but we have to talk, then you can rest all you want, is that fine?" yukhei knows better than that but nods weakly anyways.

"it's just me, mark, baekhyun hyung and tae hyung." yukhei let's out a relieved sigh. he hasn't opened his eyes and he doesn't plan to open them.

"what's been bothering you? you really need to eat, it's extremely unhealthy for you."

"but, they'll criticize me again... i'm just a face, hyung."

ten took a deep breathe before speaking,

“xuxi, we talked about this. no reading comments." ten's voice had a warning tone in it. but of course, yukhei detected the disappointment in his words.

oh right, kun set this rule when he was with wayv. no reading comments and if you're still reading them, ignore the hate thrown at you. kun has asked ten to take care of yukhei because really, this isn't the first time yukhei turned out like this.

"it wasn't on purpose...," he muttered. yukhei cringes at the memory of finding those comments. "i was bored, then i stumbled across them. i didn't take them to heart at first. but they got to me." he breathed out.

yukhei finally realized that taeyong was softly stroking his his hair. it was calming and it made him wanted to talk more.

"i... realized that... or maybe i kept reading and it sinked in that i actually am just a face."

"but you're not? you're so talented yukhei. even if sm doesn't let you shine." baekhyun that's been silent this whole time, finally says something.

"yeah, sm is just greedy for more fanbase. but you have your part." ten continues.

"and if i'm honest, you can clearly sing and rap. you're not just a visual. you're already good enough." mark chimes in.

"what we're trying to say is, you're much more than the face of a group or a visual. you can be a great rapper and singer. don't let people that can't see your talent get to you. clearly, they're just a bunch of jobless blindasses." taeyong finishes.

yukhei giggles and mark gasps at taeyong's tone.

"thanks guys, i really appreciate all this." yukhei smiles.

that's all that yukhei needed to hear really. that he's enough and completely worth it. it's what he's been needing to hear for weeks.

"we're going to help you get back on your feet, food and everything." baekhyun softly says, not wanting to trigger him. and yukhei isn't.

"well, i hope you guys are patient with me. thank you so much."

"it's no problem, we're just happy we can help." ten's voice was sincere which was a rare occurrence.

yukhei wonders how he got such caring and loving bandmates in the first place.


	4. will delete soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and again, i'm so sorry :(

i've decided that i'm going to discontinue this au and that rlly rlly breaks my heart, i also edited this, it used to be sumn else. anyways, i'm so sorry to everyone, i just can't stand being uninspired, i have no more ideas for this au and i'm also not able to write anymore :(( again, i apologize to everyone that was looking foward to this au.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... more chapters will be added. You can leave requests if you'd like, i'll try my best to fulfill them !! Anyways, i hope y'all enjoyed this shit lol. Scream at me in the comments if you want to. Thanks so much for reading, kudos are appreciated !!! <3


End file.
